Big Game Huntin' With Jimbo
Jimbo challenges The New Kid to hunt and kill seven of the most dangerous creatures in and around South Park. Summary This quest requires the new kids to hunt down and kill six creatures in South Park and Canada. Objectives #Find a place to set down your Moldy Sausage to lure out the Rabid Junkyard Dog. #Use a Cow Bell to find and defeat the Farm Cow. #Use your Fromunda Cheese to find and defeat the Penis Mouse. #Use a Blood Orange to find and defeat a Bloodsucking Fruit Bat. #Use a bottle of Rubbing Alcohol to lure out and kill the Mutant Bacteria. #Use a serving of Poutine to find and defeat the Canadian Barking Spider of the Queefing Caverns. Walkthrough To start the quest, buy the book "Hunter's Guide to South Park Wildlife" from Jimbo. He will give you six items to use to lure out the creatures. First, the Rabid Junkyard Dog is located east of Kenny's house. Place the Moldy Sausage in the deflated tube to lure it out. Hit it and defeat it in battle. Next, the Farm Cow is at the Farm. Upon entering the Farm, place the Cow Bell at the gate to lure it out. Hit it and it will die. The Mutant Bacteria is located in the Boiler Room at School. School can be accessed from the entrance on the right side by the Goths. Go inside and make your way to the basement. Head into the second room and make your way through until you see a door further back just before the stairs. Put the alcohol in the dish to lure it out and fight it. (Note: requires you are doing or completed the quest Attack the School) For the Penis Mouse, go down to the lower level of the sewer. Go right to the generator then go left behind the wall and keep going to the end. Then climb up the ladder. Continue to go right until the end and climb the ladder, then go left and place the Fromunda Cheese on the forge to lure the Penis Mouse out. The Bloodsucking Fruit Bat is also in the sewer. Enter the sewer through the entrance in front of the Movie Theatre if you've opened it beforehand, or go through the sewers the long way to get into the Crab People Cave, then go to the southeast passage and place the Blood Orange on a piece of crap to lure it out. The Canadian Barking Spider of the Queefing Caverns is in the top right corner of Canada. There is a spider web that you activate to place the Poutine and start the battle. You can either return to Jimbo for your reward after killing each creature, or return after killing all the creatures. Either way, the corresponding rewards will be distributed along with its individual dialogue. Rewards Rewards for each creature *Rabid Junkyard Dog - Studded Dog Collar equipment patch *Farm Cow - Suit of Armor equipment patch *Penis Mouse - Animal Testicle weapon strap-on *Bloodsucking Fruit Bat - Plastic Vampire Teeth weapon strap-on *Mutant Bacteria - Mr. Yuck equipment patch *Canadian Barking Spider - Obsidian Shard weapon strap-on Additional rewards for completing the quest * 2 friends - Jimbo and Ned * Jimbo's Key Trivia *Jimbo says there are seven creatures, but there are only six creatures you need to kill for this quest. The seventh creature is never mentioned. Category:Side Quests Category:South Park: The Stick of Truth Side Quests Category:Optional Bosses